Who Says Pokemon Can't Be Trainers Too?
by catlovingShipper
Summary: Chastity has never been like your average Gardevoir. She speaks perfect English, wears human clothes, eats human food and just acts like a human overall. Everyone says that Pokemon can't be trainers and she's determined to prove them all wrong by not only becoming a Pokemon trainer, but by overthrowing the Champion. Can she pull it off? Can she really be a Pokemon trainer?
1. Chapter One

_Chapter One._

I sat back in my beanbag chair, staring up at the ceiling. My friend and "trainer" walked into the room.

"Chastity. What are you doing?" He asked.

"Thinking." I replied. He walked over next to me and knelt down.

"Thinking about what?" He asked. I sat up and looked him in the eye.

"I want to be a Pokemon trainer, just like you!" I said with a smile. He chuckled.

"Chastity, you can't be a Pokemon trainer!" He said, still chuckling. My smile faded and I glared at him.

"Why not!?" I asked.

"You can't be a Pokemon trainer because you are just a Gardevoir!" He said, laughing.

"Says who!?" I snapped.

"Says logic!" He replied. I stood up and began storming out of the room. "Where are you going?" I spun around.

"I'm going to prove you and society wrong!" I yelled. He just stood up and shook his head. Then he pulled out a small white orb from his pocket. I glared at him. "Don't you dare." He held up the Premier Ball. My Premier Ball.

"Chastity, return." He said as a red stream of light came out of the ball.

"NO!" I threw a Shadow Ball at him and ran out of the room and into my room, slamming the door behind me. I could hear him calling for me from the living room. I locked the door and pulled off my dress. He began banging on the door. I ran over to the closet and pulled out a black T-Shirt that I fixed up to fit me right. You know, with the thing sticking out of my chest and all. I also grabbed my light green hoodie and some dark blue jeans.

"Chastity! Chastity!" He called through the door. I rolled my eyes and pulled on my jeans. I ran over to my dresser and pulled out some socks. "Chastity I'm sorry but it's true!" I grabbed my black choker from the top of the dresser and put it on. On the center of the choker is my megastone. Not like I'll need it, but it's always useful to have. I picked up my Converse and sat on my bed, pulling on my socks and shoes. I stood up and pulled on my shirt and my hoodie and unlocked the door. He fell in as soon as I opened it. He scurried too his feet and looked at me. "Chastity?"

"Balls." I said. Holding out my hand.

"What?" he asked, blushing a bit.

"Premier balls. I know you have 999 of them. Give me ten." I stated. He stared at me.

"You...you can't be serious!" He said, staring at me wide eyed.

"I'm dead serious. Give me ten Premier Balls and ₱3000." I said in the same tone of voice as before. He mumbled something. "What was that?" I asked.

"I said fine! I'll give you what you want. But you're not going to succeed." He said, walking off to his room. I smiled and grabbed my black and light green bag from the closet and walked out to the living room. I stood there for a moment and waited for him to come back. He walked out with the money and the Premier Balls. "Here." He said, handing them to me. I took them and put the money in my wallet and the balls in my purse.

"Thank you." I said with a smile. He pulled out a belt from his pocket.

"Also, this." He said, holding it out. "You'll need it. It holds your Pokemon team." I took it from him and put it on.

"Thank you for this." I said. He nodded.

"Now, you know what you need to do, right?" He asked. I nodded.

"Get my starter Pokemon, right?" I asked. He nodded.

"Professor Sycamore will have one for you." He said. "He'll also give you a Pokedex. Well, that is if he thinks you can do this."

"Which I can." I said. He sighed.

"Well. I guess this is goodbye for now." He said.

"Yeah. Well, goodbye." I said, hugging him. I felt him wince in pain.

"Bye Chastity." He said, hugging me back. He let go of me and smiled slightly. "Good luck." He said.

"Thank you." I replied. I smiled at him and walked out the front door.


	2. Chapter Two

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e669ba1719ea6eb41c406a961ec34933"emChapter Two./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e669ba1719ea6eb41c406a961ec34933"I walked outside and looked around. What a beautiful day to live in the Kalos region. The sky's blue, the birds are chirping. Absolutely beautiful. I walked away from my home and through Route 1. I don't really understand why it's called "Route 1" and why these two towns are considered separate. I mean, really! They're a few meters apart, what was the point of that route!? Sigh. Anyways. As I walked into Aquacorde Town, heads turned towards me. I rolled my eyes and kept walking. As I got to the bridge, a hiker stopped me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2c4ff8dc2ae9fea26915cf0d394ecb7""Excuse me, but do you mind if I ask what you're doing?" He asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a3476907c5d5264649923d6a9b07f2f""I'm on my way to becoming a Pokemon trainer!" I replied with pride. The fat man chuckled. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a20d0ad50fe0637ad5b4b87208a8238""Surely you must be joking." The hiker said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8b82d078ae4a16e16230ddae182b109""Oh I'm dead serious. And my name's not Shirley, it's Chastity." I said, glaring at him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e95697f0464d52b99c90a1f0ea6962b""You, a Gardevoir, a Pokemon Trainer?" He said as he began to laugh. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2fd61afe931880691d410fccc9c8c85d""Does my goal amuse you, sir?" I asked, crossing my arms. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16b6661a944cd529edd667d5730bd913""Oh no oh no oh no. It does far more than amuse me." He said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="226e02700efca2f7c62b42ea8673df67""Why's that?" I asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11d06eb1e2e7db48ab6a7ca6836c3490""Well. Let's ask the town why this amuses me so." He said. He then cupped his hands around his mouth. "HEY EVERYONE! THIS GARDEVOIR'S GOING TO BE A POKEMON TRAINER!" he yelled. The town erupted with laughter. I growled and shoved him out of my way. He fell to the ground as I ran through the tall grass and into Santalune Forest. Whose he to judge me? I can be a Pokemon trainer if I want! Hell, I'll be the damn Champion! I ran through the forest as fast as I could. None of the trainers tried to battle me and no Pokemon appeared. I can't imagine why though. I made my way through the forest, past Route 3 and into Santalune City. I sighed and walked into the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy looked up from her phone and stared at me with an extremely confused look on her face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="822374c1be91ab32cba5d9992078ddea""Excuse me? But where's your trainer?" She asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4cc6e48782cd6ff8af8a752d9cca4a30""I'm on my own right now. In fact, I'm on my way to Lumiose City to get myself a starter Pokemon." I said, sitting down on one of the stools. Joy giggled. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="306372c873bb9e5dc4584f1b0ba41ea9""Really? You, a Pokemon, are going to go get yourself a Pokemon to train and battle with?" She asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03571df10b3fd5bc438475b388093d31""Yes." I replied. "I plan on overthrowing the champion." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25711ecfcc5f293f5f6750faa44b6232""Wow. That's quite the dream, miss." She said. "Well, I can only wish the best of luck to you. And also, here's a bit of advice. Never let what anyone says get to you. I honestly think it would be amazing to see a Pokemon become Champion." I smiled. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83ad0f2ef87caf425811724cb38cbf5c""You know, you're the only person I've come across so far to say anything like that. Everyone else just laughs at me." I said with a sigh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5847e3d992fda95ad28070a55bd69623""Don't worry dear. I'm sure you'll get through this." She said, smiling at me. I smiled back and stood up. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96e8d40912f15a422fc0dc0ca1f0a12e""Well, I have to get going." I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79bef757718c314e03472f9ded94b367""Good luck dear. I hope you pull through alright." Joy said cheerfully. I nodded. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88caef8e2774596d884b794653ead6f7""Thank you." I said, walking out of the Pokemon center. I walked through Santalune City and walked up to the exit where the reporter lady stopped me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e076d760e0c5e0a54dd27bd17c1ea6d""Woah. Where are you going?" She asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dec2badfbd72d8050c6f7cc878c7c0e2""To get my first starter Pokemon. I don't have time for this, move." I said. She stared at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="275b9b7ee7e3e08b6feafa7652fa31d6""What?" She asked. I rolled my eyes and just walked past her. "H-Hey!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85b023b90ad48ea007ad15b549a9ba64""I'll come back later." I said, walking through Route 4. The flowers waved in the breeze and their scent filled the air. None of the trainers bothered me, unsurprisingly, and I walked straight through into Lumiose City. Sky scrapers towered over me and people sprint walked aimlessly down the sidewalks. I walked into the Pokemon lab and walked into the elevator. I had the option of going to the second or third floor. I selected the 3 and the elevator brought me up to his office. I exited the elevator and walked around the corner, knocking on the wall. The Proffesor looked up from his desk. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a5851b8f8b1e5123e094b1c54ed6de0""Ohon. Why hello there. What can I do for you?" He asked with that thick accent of his. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94c4641d9223825c8e1babdfdf2eae70""I came to get a starter Pokemon." I replied. He chuckled with an "ohn hon hon hon" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a8ae90b1e512b5aad1c797bf659f0b3""You cannot be serious, madame. You're just a Gardevoir." He said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27b63c9e983177f3d154e143d4223a2d""I'm serious. My name is Chastity." I said, walking over to him. "And I'd like to be a Pokemon trainer." He shrugged./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd25bd4752da8d74102c022154f8d7ac""Well, I suppose this could be interesting." He said, pulling a bag out from under his desk. "Now, choose your Pokemon." He said, placing three Pokeballs on the desk. I picked up the one in the center./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f933b3cb689bfde839bc9cefa727915""I choose Fennekin." I said. He nodded. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d98e6bd25f751a65243ea4264dd1dc5""Ok then. Would you like to give her a name?" He asked. I looked into the ball and thought hard. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="237fd05448402263ccd161c1b1d03f3b""Hope." I said. He cocked an eyebrow./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d182e153467e9dc7edf85852946c2000""Hope?" He asked. "Are you sure?" I nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e367f741d9a77eedbff49aade631d845""Positive." I said with a smile. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5cc200edb1ff55725a5fd8fd4b819a19""Ok then." He said. He held out the Kalos Pokedex. "Here is your Pokedex." I took it from him, smiling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a96ad8317a8aa3d2a41d049e372f9f4b""Thank you." I said, putting the dex in my bag./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d8666fc35d974cdb3edda3d7319bcb1" "Congratulations mon cheri, you are now a Pokemon trainer." /p 


	3. Chapter Three

_Chapter Three._

"So he just gave you a fenniken and a pokedex, no questions asked?" My trainer asked, petting Hope as she lay on his lap. I nodded. By now I was back at home so I could tell him all about what happened.

"Yep. He said that this could be interesting." I said, sitting on the couch beside him. Hope purred softly as he pet her. She looked so comfortable on his lap.

"Here's a question, why did you name her Hope?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow as he looked at me.

"Because she gives me hope. Hope for a world where a Pokemon can be a trainer just like any human. And she's the first step in that." I replied with a smile. He nodded.

"I see." He said, continuing to pet Hope. "Are all your Pokemon going to have such meaningful names to them or is that going to be just special to Hope?"

"I think it'll just be a Hope thing. Since she's the very first step in all this." I said.

"I guess that makes sense." He said. He went silent for a bit, getting lost in petting Hope. I watched him stroke her fur over and over until he finally spoke. "Chastity, what are you going to do if and when you become Champion?" I blinked.

"I...never really thought about it." I replied. He chuckled softly.

"No one ever does. I sure didn't." He said with a smile. "I just always thought, _'Someday I'll become the Pokemon master of the whole world!'_. I never thought about what I would do after I became Pokemon Master. Once you've caught them all and fought them all, there's really nothing left to do with your life. Contests? Been there. Done that. Once you truly achieve your highest dream, there's nothing left to do in life." I cocked an eyebrow.

"What's this have to do with me?" I asked. He looked me in the eye.

"All I'm saying is that you shouldn't go too fast. Slow down and enjoy what your doing as opposed to rushing through and achieving your goals too early. Commute with others, explore, try catching all your Pokemon with Premier Balls. Just don't do it all wearing Running Shoes and riding a Mach bike. Don't make the same mistakes I made, kid." He said. He picked up Hope and set her down on my lap. "I'll be right back. I have something for you." He said as he walked out of the room. I watched him leave then looked down to Hope. She had fallen asleep. Her belly was warm and she curled up on my lap. Her ear fur was a little messy and she snored softly in her sleep. I smiled down at her small and adorable figure. This is my Pokemon. This is my friend. This is my companion. This is my hope for a different world. I looked up and he was back. "These are for you." He said, holding out a two boxes. One small and one medium sized box. I took them from him.

"What are they?" I asked. Opening the small box. Inside was what looked to be a watch.

"Some things from Sinnoh. The one in the small box is a PokeTech. Except I updated it with the latest features. The bigger box is a Fashion Case. It holds a wide variety of accessories. Knowing you, you should make good use of it." He explained. I smiled and slid on the PokeTech.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" I said. "I'd hug you but Hope is sleeping and I'd rather not bother her right now." He smiled.

"No problem, Chastity. I also put in a Phone feature into the PokeTech. It's the same kind as the one from Unova. I updated it as much as I could. PSS, Phone, etc." He said. "So call me whenever." I nodded, putting the bigger box in my bag. "You two should probably stay the night. It's getting dark and you'd be better off starting your journey in the daytime." I nodded.

"Good idea." I said, gently lifting the sleeping Hope from my lap and standing up. "Well, goodnight then."

"Night." He said, walking off to his room.


	4. Chapter Four

_Chapter Four._

I snuggled into my blankets. The sunlight began to peek its way through my curtains. I felt a small fuzzball nudge my cheek. I grumbled.

"Get up. Get up master." a small voice whispered. The fuzzball nudged my cheek again. "Come on. We have to go." I grumbled and opened my eyes slightly. Sitting in front of me was a bright eyed little Fennekin. Her little smile grew when she saw my eyes open. "Yay you're awake!" She cheered, bouncing up and down on the bed. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of her. "Are you ready? Are you ready for our big adventure?" She asked, obviously overjoyed. I rubbed my eyes and giggled softly.

"Hope, I'm just waking up here." I said with a yawn.

"Oh. Sorry." said Hope, sitting down on the bed. Her little tail was wagging furiously. You'd think she was a dog and not a fox. I sat up and stretched. Hope hopped onto my lap and looked up at me with a big smile on her face.

"You really want to go on this adventure don't you?" I asked. She nodded and stood up.

"Yeah! It'll be so much fun!" She said, bouncing on my lap. I chuckled.

"Alright. Come on. I'm getting up." I said, lifting her off my lap and getting up.

"Yaay!" Hope cheered. I stretched, walked over to the door and opened it. Hope hopped off the bed and darted through the door. I followed her out and and was greeted with the ever amazing scent of cinnamon. I smiled and walked into the kitchen where my trainer was making some french toast. He looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"Good morning ladies." He said with a bright smile. I smiled back sleepily.

"Mornin'." I said, yawning.

"Good morning!" Hope cheered, running around his feet. He smiled, looking down at her.

"You seem cheerful." He said, smiling. I giggled.

"Sometimes I forget you can't understand other Pokemon." I said, sitting down at the table. He went back to working on the toast.

"What do you mean? What did she say?" He asked.

"Good morning!" Hope cheered again. I smiled.

"She says good morning." I translated, using my arm to prop my head up on the table. He chuckled and put some toast on a plate.

"Would Hope like some French Toast?" He asked. Hope began to bounce up and down.

"Yes! Yes! With extra syrup!" Hope exclaimed. I giggled.

"She says Yes. With extra syrup." I translated.

"Ok then." He said, pulling out another plate and putting a piece of toast on it. He turned off the stove, picked up the plates and set them on the table. Hope hopped on the chair and started hopping, trying to get onto the table. He chuckled and picked her up, carrying her with him to get the syrup. He opened the cabinet and took out the syrup and walked back over to the table, setting down both Hope and the syrup. Hope sat next to her plate and I picked up the syrup, pouring some onto my french toast.

"I want some!" Hope said, her tail still wagging as my trainer went over to the cabinet to get me a glass and Hope a dish.

"Alright, just give me a moment." I said as I finished pouring the syrup onto my toast. "Ok, how much do you want?"I asked.

"Lots! But not so much that you completely drown it." Hope replied. He looked over to us as he opened the fridge.

"What would you two like?" He asked.

"Milk!" Hope and I said in sync, giggling afterwards. He chuckled.

"Milk for the both of you?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied as I poured the syrup onto Hope's toast. Hope licked her lips and he poured the milk into my glass and Hope's dish. After he put the milk away, he picked up Hope's dish and my glass and brought them over to the table.

"Ok. Here's your milk." He said as he put down our milks. "I have to run out to the store. I shouldn't be too long."

"Oh? What are you getting?" I asked.

"Just some more milk and stuff like that. Unfortunately the nearest grocery store is all the way in Lumiose. It's not that far of a walk but still and it's even shorter of a bike ride, but still." He said.

"Oh ok. Well after this we're gonna be on our way. Isn't that right, Hope?" I said, looking to Hope. She looked up from lapping the syrup off her toast.

"Yeah!" She replied, then went back to her syrup. I giggled softly.

"Well, sorry to say I can't wait for you. I want to get there before Lumiose gets flooded with people. Diantha's going to be in town today and you know how her fans get. Regardless if she's Champion or not, they all still love her as an actress." he said as he picked up his bag off of the empty chair. "But, if you two aren't here by the time I get back, I wish the best of luck to you." I nodded.

"Thanks. Have fun at the store." I said.

"Thanks. I might need it." He said, walking out the door. I smiled and ate my toast and sipped my milk. Hope hopped off the table, her plate and dish completely cleaned, and walked over to my bag that sat on the couch. I looked over and she was digging through it.

"Hey," I said, standing up, "what're you doing?" She then hopped out of the bag holding a small wizard's cape in her teeth. She set it down on the couch and looked at me.

"Could you please put this on me?" She asked. It was a small purple and pink cape. It was designed to look like a Mismagius. I took a sip of milk.

"Ok." I said, setting down my glass and walking over to her. I knelt down and took the little cape from her, laying it on her back and tying the little drawstrings around her neck. Aw, the little drawstrings look like Mismagius's arms. After I tied it into a little bow, Hope jumped up and down.

"Yay! Thank you!" she said. I giggled.

"Ok. So after I finish my breakfast, you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah!" She cheered, her tail still wagging. I smiled.

"Alright then." I said, standing up.


End file.
